


Serve You Well

by MiniNephthys



Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-01
Updated: 2011-11-01
Packaged: 2017-10-25 14:58:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/271578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryuunosuke needs a better blanket.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Serve You Well

Although Ryuunosuke mostly cares for the strange and out of the ordinary experiences, he also is interested in the ordinary parts of life that normal people take for granted or don't pay attention to. He stops and studies the art painted on the sides of buildings that people dismiss as graffiti. He notices the different kinds of trees that are in different parks he's been to and recognizes their names.

He likes blankets.

Ryuunosuke enjoys having a blanket on top of him, even when it's summer. He doesn't care about their color as much as their texture and weight. Heavy comforters are best in the cold winters when he wants to duck his head underneath and just be away from everything. Sometimes he puts a quilt over that, and in warmer climates he just uses a light quilt for the feeling of it. When he can't afford a decent blanket, which is more often than he'd like considering his financial situation, he piles spare pillows or even old clothes on top of himself.

He didn't bring a serious blanket to his hideout with Caster. It was too risky to go get more than the bare necessities, considering how many people he had killed in one place. He really regrets that now. It's winter, and it's really frigging cold.

For the millionth time, he turns over underneath his thin slip of a blanket, grateful for that much but still freezing. There's no way he can have a good night's sleep like this, and in the morning he's going to be grumpy. Grumpy Ryuunosuke is not as fun to be around. He might even make silly mistakes when it comes to killing because he would secretly rather be in bed. It's happened before.

He has his eyes shut in a valiant effort to convince his body to go to sleep, so he only hears the rustle of cloth rather than see Caster come out of nowhere like he does so often. He can't quite place what he's doing, but it's easy to understand when a much heavier covering is gently laid out over his body.

Ryuunosuke blinks his eyes open, and smiles wide at Caster, who smiles back and then disappears again. His robes are still over Ryuunosuke, who squirms to have them as a better blanket than his old one.

They're a little warm from Caster's body heat, and the cloth is gentle, but there's a lot of it. A whole lot. His gigantic collar, with some arranging, makes for an excellent pillow, and it doesn't take long for Ryuunosuke to fall asleep with his nose buried in the fabric. For a cold winter night, it's one of the best nights of sleep he's ever had.

He's still covered in the robes when he wakes up, of course. Caster is gone, having left a brief note about not wanting to disturb him, so Ryuunosuke decides it's best to amuse himself while he has the opportunity.

It takes a while.

"How does he even move in this, I don't even- sir!"

By the time Caster comes back, Ryuunosuke has himself more or less in the robes and collar. He can't take a step without tripping over the bottom, and the sleeves drape ridiculously long from his skinny arms. Still, he beams upon sight of him.

Caster, for his part, laughs upon seeing him in his clothes. "Are you enjoying yourself, my Master?"

"Absolutely. Thank you for lending me them!" Ryuunosuke tries to hug him and nearly falls over in the attempt, barely managing to keep his balance at the last second. "Um, I think they're better as blankets than as clothes for me. A lot better. Hey, you weren't cold last night, were you?"

A shake of the head. "Not a bit. I'm pleased that you found them useful."

"They're so cool~"


End file.
